It is known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag mounted upon the roof rail in order to deploy an air bag in the region between the vehicle door and the occupant. The air bag is concealed behind the headliner panel, which must fold away from the roof rail in order to permit deployment of the air bag. The provision of such a roof rail air bag and headliner arrangement in a vehicle having a sliding door presents a special challenge with respect to configuring a decorative molding to trim the region between the headliner and the sliding door track, and yet enable folding of the headliner panel to accommodate air bag deployment.